


Innocence

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Kisses, Longing, M/M, Phone Calls, Requited Love, Skinship, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: “Innie.” Hyunjin says, running his hand over to Jeongin’s ankle and feeding his skin with attention. Jeongin looks at him curiously. “What if we were soulmates?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Blossoming

Hyunjin lays down on the fluffy blanket of Jeongin’s bed, running his fingers over it and letting himself be swallowed by the sheets and sheer volume of the thing. Jeongin peaks at him from behind his laptop, trying to get his work done for school. Hyunjin rests his head on his arm, using his free hand to play at Jeongin’s little toes and lose himself in his mind, apart from the boy in front of him. “Innie.” Hyunjin says, running his hand over to Jeongin’s ankle and feeding his skin with attention. Jeongin looks at him curiously. “What if we were soulmates?”

Jeongin kicks Hyunjin’s hand away and giggles embarassedly “Stop saying things like that.” he says.

Hyunjin licks his lips and sits up to move, now resting on Jeongin’s legs. Jeongin shuts his laptop and stares at Hyunjin as if he couldn’t have done anything more bothersome or annoying. “Hyunjin..” He sighs.

Hyunjin looks up at him with somewhat of a blank face “Innie.” He replies. Jeongin smiles and runs his fingers over Hyunjin’s cheeks, Hyunjin shutting his eyes and moving his head into the former’s hand. _“Innie...”_

Jeongin takes his hand away and puts it back beside his legs, Hyunjin opening his eyes and smiling. He rolls over on the fluffy covers, grabbing his camera and holding it securely against his chest as he climbs back. He snaps a photo of Jeongin, his heart beating gently. “You’re so pretty.” He compliments with a smile, pink dusting his ears. Hyunjin puts the camera down on the bed, his hand down beside it as he leans into that weight and rests his head on his shoulder, eyes half open to see his friend.

Jeongin smiles back, licking his lips and letting his head hang, leaning back on the bed and staring at the wall as he thinks. He knows well he isn’t a fool, but he’d rather act like one to himself than admit anything. He knows the truth... he’s admitted it to himself... but it’s become like an apology without change. It means nothing as he can’t act on it. His mind still wants to think it’s all fake. 

Hyunjin lays opposite to Jeongin, his feet by his head but he’s turned away from his body and his knees lie pulled up to his chest. He doesn’t know what to think, his mind falls a bit blank as he stares at the bed. He attempts to tuck his natural black hair behind his ear, but with how short it is it doesn’t do much. He begins to get lost in thought, a song playing in the background of his mind as he, without realizing, thinks about the man behind him. Reasonable, given how close they are; he tells himself when conscious of the thoughts. 

They lie in silence, a building tension almost melancholic, bittersweet maybe. With the sound of the wind outside being the only thing keeping their minds fixated entirely on each other. Jeongin’s mom calls the two boys for dinner and they silently get up, Hyunjin poking Jeongin’s sides to get him to smile, which comes easily and exposes his somewhat crooked smile. Hyunjin can’t help but smile back.

-

The boys finish their food, Jeongin’s mom giving the boys hugs before they go off to Jeongin’s room for the night. Jeongin’s mom calls before they’re gone: “There’s a sleeping bag for you when you need it.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Hyunjin says politely and bows, heading off with Jeongin to the room. They lie back on the bed, Hyunjin wrapping his arms around Jeongin like a bear. “Can I call you my soulmate?” He asks, similar to his earlier question. 

Jeongin rolls his eyes “Boys can’t be soulmates Hyunjin.” 

“Why? Why not like best friend soulmates? That’s totally possible.”

“Hyunjin I..”

“Jeongin I like you.”

Jeongin’s heart throbs and he swallows. “Yes.. I know.”

“You know.. yeah. I mean, I don’t care if we’re both boys. We go to an all boys school, it happens sometimes.”

“What happens?”

“Boys liking each other, Jeongin.” He deadpans, his heart pounding. “I like. you.” He lets the like sit on his tongue for a while, his face completely serious and body shifted towards Jeongin.

“Hyunjin I...” Jeongin’s ears turned pink as he stared into Hyunjin’s big black eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Can I still sleep here tonight?” Hyunjin asks.

“Bro duh-“ Jeongin giggles, making Hyunjin laugh too, reaching for the camera to capture Jeongin’s smile. “You’re really beautiful.”

Jeongin smiles and turns away shyly, his chest fluttering. Knowing Hyunjin likes him makes it sort of.. Different. “You’re handsome too, very-“

Hyunjin smiles. “Thanks.” He brushes his hair back again, scanning the room. “What do you find handsome on me?”

Jeongin stares at him. “Your.. mole. Other than.. everything together, your mole is really.. charming. I guess. They’re besides your eyes too so.. Uhm.. Yeah. I like your eyes too. They’re pretty.” Jeongin is nervous.

Hyunjin puts his hand up to his face and runs his finger over the mole on his eyelid. “They say where your moles are placed are the spots where your lover from your past life loved to kiss you.”

Jeongin chuckles. “I used to have one by my eye or- nose maybe.. and I have one on.. my neck.. and my ear.”

“My most noticeable is on my eye. I’ve got a few on my chest though..” 

“Ah..”

“We both have- or had- eye moles.” Hyunjin laughs. Jeongin smiles toothily.

“It’s pretty cool right? We could’ve been matching.”

“Yeah.” He stares at Jeongin at he’s looking down at his fidgeting hands. Hyunjin doesn’t even think he’s blinked, he’s so fixated on the person in front of him he doesn’t realize his eyes are dry.

Jeongin looks up, their faces close enough to feel each other’s breaths. “Woah-“ Jeongin gasps lowly upon seeing Hyunjin. Hyunjin blinks hard and turns away. “I’m gonna go to sleep now.” Jeongin nods, Hyunjin pulling the covers over himself and, to Jeongin’s surprise, he seems to actually fall asleep.

Jeongin pulls out his laptop and finishes up his work from before, resting his head in this hand and looking to the sleeping boy beside him. He stares at the mole, Hyunjin’s words about the lovers repeating in his mind. He licks his lips, then wipes them off and blinks hard, leaning down and gently kissing his mole. He smiles like a dork and rolls over on his bed, clutching his chest and shutting his eyes tight. He gives it some thought.. Damn. He really did that. And his reaction.. Ah. His heart beats hard and he turns over again, climbing under the covers and trying to sleep beside the elder. Gladly the room is already dark. He can hear Hyunjin’s steady breathing, watch the rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes move. He must be dreaming. Jeongin smiles and rolls over, falling asleep.


	2. Butterflies

Jeongin slowly wakes up, turning around to see his friend still snoozing like time doesn’t exist. He woke up just before the alarm, which makes him smile because he hates alarms. He turns off his alarm for the day and slips out of the bed, standing up to stretch. He uses his shirt and wipes off his face, rubbing his eyes as he takes a look at Hyunjin once again. He sleeps so prettily, his lips barely parted and despite the drool seeping through the crack it still manages to be endearing. Jeongin knows full well if he wants Hyunjin awake he’s going to have to start now, so he climbs back into the bed and sits on his knees beside Hyunjin, using his hands to gently push him til he makes a sign of waking up. “Hyunjin.” He says softly. “Tch- why do I always start soft when I know you need to be yelled at.” He goes over to Hyunjin’s ear,. tempted to yell until he starts laughing into it and just pinches him. 

Hyunjin wakes up, not even dramatically, he just groans into consciousness. “Shit-“ he says. Jeongin laughs “You shouldn’t swear.” Hyunjin forces his eyes open and almost glares at his friend. “sHiT.” Jeongin laughs and hops off the bed, pulling Hyunjin out of it and onto his feet. 

Hyunjin slumps into Jeongin’s body, laying limp in his arms, head on his shoulder. “A- your chin is so hard.” Jeongin complains and tries to hold Hyunjin up, wrapping his arms around his lower back. Hyunjin’s cheek meets Jeongin’s neck, Jeongin feeling the heat of them, more so than normal. Their chests are pressed together, and he can feel Hyunjin’s heart beating ridiculously fast. Hyunjin stays quiet, wrapping his own arms around Jeongin’s back. Jeongin runs his fingers along Hyunjin’s spine as they stand, Hyunjin now supporting himself more and just holding him. Jeongin begins to hum.

“Are you trying to put me back to sleep?” Hyunjin jokes softly.

Jeongin blushes “No- I don’t know.” He chuckles quietly and looks over at the alarm clock. “We.. should get ready for school.” 

Hyunjin nuzzles his face into Jeongin’s neck again, rubbing his cheeks on his skin and giving his shoulder a friendly kiss. He pulls away and looks at him, smiling softly before going to lock the door so they can get dressed. 

They both begin getting dressed for school, Hyunjin finishing first and turning to Jeongin as he’s tying his tie. “Awe.” He says almost without realizing. Jeongin turns pink. “Does it look good?” He asks. Hyunjin nods and looks at them both in the mirror. “We look cool even in these uniforms.”

Jeongin stares at his friend through the mirror, turning to him then quickly looking away. “We should hurry down to eat.. before the bus picks us up. We don’t wanna be late..” Jeongin’s heart pounds, him throwing his backpack over his shoulder and heading out his door. Hyunjin grabs his hand as hes going, his bookbag in his other as he holds them both and walks with Jeongin. Jeongin feels fuzzy.

-

They board the bus together, the other teens all distracted by themselves and their friends, allowing the boys to pick a spot. Jeongin sits by the window, Hyunjin sitting comfortably beside him and resting his hand on Jeongin’s knee. He scrolls through his phone while Jeongin’s stares out the window. Jeongin stares at Hyunjin through the reflection, Hyunjin turning to look at him subtly and Jeongin looking away at the trees outside.

Hyunjin rubs his knee, staring at his profile and chewing on the inside of his lip. He wonders if he makes him uncomfortable at all yesterday and moves his hand into his own lap, chewing now on his cheek. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He doesn’t know how Jeongin actually feels, but the thoughts don’t leave his mind. He won’t know til it’s confirmed right.. So why does it continue to bother him so much?

Jeongin’s heart skips a beat when Hyunjin takes his hand away, maybe he’s just moving to a more comfortable spot he thinks. He knows he should be rational but he can’t help taking it personally. He must’ve done something wrong, he must’ve messed up somewhere. No, it’s just a hand.. Yeah.

Hyunjin pokes Jeongin’s shoulder “Can I hold your hand?”

Jeongin turns away “We’re in public.” He doesn’t dislike the hand holding.. in fact he loves it but... aren’t people watching? “I'm sorry..”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hyunjin smiles and turns back to his phone, still smiling. He feels bad though. He knows Jeongin doesnt like pda... he won’t take it personally.

-

Hyunjin walks Jeongin to class, going to his own. “Meet me at lunch k? at our tree as always.”

Jeongin nods. “Yeah.”

-

Classes go by, Hyunjin can stay focused while still thinking of his friend but Jeongin can’t seem to get himself to concentrate on the work. He’s so out of it.

-

“Innie.” Hyunjin smiles and sits down beside Jeongin on the bench beside their tree. He ate most of his food secretly in class, so he’s just got his rice left. Hyunjin picks some of it up in his chopsticks. “Say ahh~” 

Jeongin furrows his brows but does it anyway, Hyunjin feeding him. He smiles and eats the rice. “Thanks. Want something from my stuff?” Jeongin shows his lunchbox, Hyunjin pursing his lips and taking a small bit of kimchi. “Thanks.” He wraps it over his rice and takes a big bite, covering his mouth.

Hyunjin finishes before Jeongin, laying down on the bench. Jeongin moves a bit so he has room and looks at his closed eyes. “I doubt you could sleep here with all this noise.” 

Hyunjin smiles. “The sun feels nice today.”

“Yeah.” Jeongin finishes his food and stares, his heart beating. He lulls over the words in his mind, over and over he thinks of what to say. “Hey Hyunjin..” 

Hyunjin opens his eyes and raises a brow. “Yes, Jeonginnie?”

“I do think, we.. uhm.. like... you know. Soulmates.” He stops, after so much thought that’s what he said. He’s so embarrassed.

“You think we’re soulmates?”

“s- Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Hyunjin draws his brows together, contemplating Jeongin’s words. He knows Jeongin isn’t a liar.. Jeongin just... he isn’t like that. At least that’s what Hyunjin thinks. He doesn’t want to be skeptical of his friend anyway. 

Jeongin stares blankly, his lips parting as he swallows the lump in his throat, butterflies swimming in his stomach.

Jeongin follows Hyunjin with his eyes as he reaches into his backpack and pulls out his camera, Jeongin keeping the same blank stare after blinking a few times, Hyunjin taking the photo. Hyunjin stares at the picture, a small smile creeping up on his face as he pockets it. Jeongin looks at him sort of shy. “Can I see the camera?” Hyunjin swallows. “Yeah, careful with it.” “I know.” Jeongin says and takes one of Hyunjin smiling there, staring at it before also confining it to his pocket.

The boys sit there quietly, Jeongin turning and looking at the other boys in the cafeteria, Hyunjin mirroring him. Jeongin licks his lips. “The bell is ringing soo-“ The bell rings. Hyunjin smiles “Wow.” and tucks his camera in his bag, carefully pulling it over his shoulders. “Call you after school, K?” And with that he’s gone.


	3. Satisfaction

Jeongin and Hyunjin rode the bus home together, Hyunjin keeping his hands away again for the sake of pda. There’s a small gap between them, so Jeongin scoots a bit and puts his hand there, Hyunjin reaching his down to follow and subtly intertwining their fingers. Neither of them say anything, their hearts thumping away in their chests. Hyunjin crosses his legs to keep himself assured nobody is seeing, his fingers crawling closer to Jeongin’s hand, holding them tight, rubbing his thumb over his knuckle, Jeongin lets out a long breath, moving his own and back and nervously picking at his lip with his free one. He can’t look at Hyunjin, instead chewing at his nails and lips out of habit, bouncing his leg up and down where he sits. 

The bus slides to a stop, Jeongin’s name being called, leaving Hyunjin to ride back alone. Jeongin gives him a last squeeze of the hand before he leaves, both of them staying silent the whole time. 

Hyunjin fidgets with his hands, holding them together himself and biting his lip, brushing his hair back from his face and sighing. He takes out his phone again.

Jeongin shimmies inside his house, slipping off his shoes and carrying his bag into his room. Entering hits him like a bag of bricks, just being alone without the tension makes him collapse into his bed and curl up in the blankets. He groans in relief and pulls out his phone, a notification from Hyunjin. 

Jinnie: :]

Jeongin can’t help smiling back. He shoots a reply

Innie🍉: :)))

Hyunjin smiles.

Jinnie: Ill call you after dinner.

Jeongin smiles.

Innie🍉: Sounds good.

Hyunjin pockets his phone.

Jeongin turns his phone off and pulls the sheets over him. Alone with his thoughts for the first time in days, his lips part subtly at realizing how much he... likes.. Hyunjin. Wow. Saying it to himself in his head feels so much more real. His mom calls him for dinner.

-

Jeongin goes back into his room after dinner, laying down on his bed again and scrolling through youtube to watch while he waits for Hyunjin to ask if he wants to call. What if Jeongin called first..?

Innie🍉: Hey

Jinnie: Hi :)

Innie🍉: Have you eaten?

Jinnie: Yes, I just got done.

Innie🍉: :] 

Jeongin puts his earbuds in and calls, Hyunjin picking up immediately. Jeongin smiles. “Hey there.” he can hear Hyunjin’s giggle through the phone.

“Hi.” Hyunjin says, his voice sticking like honey in Jeongin’s mind, sweet like it too. 

“Did you eat well?” Jeongin says

“Course, my mom.. is really a great cook.”

Jeongin smiles. “She is, her cooking was nice every time I went over...” There’s a pause, neither of them speak much.

“Are you wearing your earbuds?” Hyunjin asks.

“Yeah, how could you tell?” Do they sound different?

“Your voice is clearer and.. every now and then I can hear your breathing.” 

Jeongin stops for a second. “Oh..”

“Nono- why would you stop- you gotta breathe man. I like it.” Hyunjin laughs, laying back on his own bed. “My blanket.. isn’t near as fluffy as yours.”

Jeongin smiles, “I like your blankets when I go over there, they’re warm.”

“They’re warm because I hug you under them, Innie.”

Jeongin blushes. “Yeah.. That makes sense.”

Hyunjin laughs “If you wanna come use my blankets you’re welcome to come over any time. My mom loves you.”

“Yeah.” He smiles and lays back in the bed, the microphone in his hand by his face.

“I can hear you again..” 

Jeongin’s heart beats and he laughs, getting an idea. He sticks his hand with the mic under his shirt and holds the mic against his chest. “Can you hear my heart?”

Hyunjin’s ears turn red, looking down at his bed and smiling while he listens.

“Can you hear, Hyunjin?”

“Yeah. I can.” He smiles bigger. 

“Ah..” His heart pounds harder, him leaning his head back and letting Hyunjin listen quietly. 

“Innie..” Hyunjin says quietly.

Jeongin’s heart pounds, Hyunjin letting out a little noise that tells he recognized the sudden difference. “I have to go to bed Innie.”

Jeongin smiles and takes his hand away from his chest. “Sweet dreams, Hyunjin. I hope you rest well.”

Hyunjin lets out an exhale of satisfaction “Likewise. Goodnight.”

Jeongin rolls over in his bed after the call ends, taking his headphones out and staring at his bed. He feels so vulnerable, but it feels good. It’s nice because he also feels safe. Safe because it’s Hyunjin.


	4. Like

The week ends, Jeongin packing a small bag hurriedly to go to Hyunjin’s house and spend his weekend there. Jeongin arrives and gives his kom a hug goodbye, there’s always some lingering anxiety when you knock on the front door of a friends house. Hyunjin’s mom opens and smiles “Hyunjin is still asleep.” She laughs and invites the boy in. Jeongin smiles back and takes off his shoes, heading into Hyunjin’s room and setting his stuff down. He looks at Hyunjin and smiles, giving him a few nudges to wake up. “Hyunjin”

Hyunjin’s eyes flutter open, smiling when he sees Jeongin. He pulls Jeongin down onto the bed and into a hug. “Is Kkami still on the bed?” Jeongin nods and pulls away, gently picking Kkami up and putting him in Hyunjin’s arms. Hyunjin smiles and pets Kkami, the dog licking his face a few times. Jeongin watches with a grin, Kkami falling asleep beside Hyunjin. He continues to pet him.

“Kkami is so smart.”

“Yeah, he’s cute.”

“He is.” Hyunjin smiles like a dork and kisses the dog atop it’s head. “I wish Kkomi could’ve seen you.” He says to both Jeongin and Kkami, Jeongin biting his lip and looking away. 

Silence fills the room, only broken when Hyunjin’s stomach rumbles. “Have you had breakfast yet, Innie?” Jeongin shakes his head. “My mom is probably fixing something since you’re here.” He says sleepily and leans down to give the dog another kiss on his head. “I’ll go ask her.” Hyunjin slips out of bed and shuffles his feet as he walks, Kkami following him out of the room.

Jeongin stands up and puts his coat with his bag of things, laying back down on the bed. It’s still warm.

Hyunjin comes back in a little later, Kkami in his arms as he sits beside Jeongin and pets both him and the dog. “Mom says it will be ready soon.” Jeongin smiles and looks up at him, but his phone buzzes and interrupts them. He picks up the call “Yeah?”

His little brother begins to speak “Jeongin. Can I play on your stuff?”

“Can you play on my- I- Take care of it. If mom is there ask her to watch over you or something, or bro if he’s not busy. Just be careful. You can use my stuff.” Jeongin sighs and hangs up as his brother cheerfully agrees to his terms. Hyunjin is focused on Kkami, wearing an expression Jeongin can’t seem to read. “Kkami is my dog brother.” He laughs 

Jeongin chuckles and smiles, showing his teeth. Kkami doesn’t seem to like when he pets him, so he always watches instead. Kkami is pretty territorial over Hyunjin too, but sometimes he just gives up and stops caring. 

Mom calls for breakfast.

-

“Was it good?” Hyunjin asks as he leads him to the couch, Kkami following them. They sit down, Hyunjin’s dad leaving for work and his mom cleaning the kitchen. They turn on a movie, the dog sitting between them. Jeongin carefully strokes Kkami, Kkami almost defensive at first but he eases up and tolerates it. Hyunjin laughs and pets Kkami’s head, the two of them giving the dog way more attention than it needs. Jeongin leans back into the couch, Kkami hopping onto Hyunjin’s lap. Their hands sit next to each other again, Hyunjin petting the dog with his left and inching closer to Jeongin with his right. Jeongin takes the initiative this time, something he typically wouldn’t do, and intertwines their fingers. Hyunjin stays looking at Kkami, Jeongin at the movie.

Hyunjin runs his finger over Jeongin’s rosary ring, Jeongin looking down at it and smiling. “Rings look good on you.” Jeongin smiles and leans his head back again. “Thanks.” He tightens his grip and tries again to stay focused on the movie.

-

“Wanna walk Kkami with me?” Hyunjin looks at the dog, who seems to want to go outside. Jeongin nods and they get up, Hyunjin calling to his mom that they’re going out. They get their jackets and shoes on, taking the dog out on his leash. 

“You really love Kkami.” Jeongin says

“Kkami... I want to make sure he has a good life. He deserves a good life.” Hyunjin grins.

“Yeah...” Jeongin thinks “It’s cold haha.”

Hyunjin nods, focused on the dog. “It is.”

-

“Boys.” Hyunjin’s mom calls as they come back inside, Kkami running and laying on the couch just after his leash is taken off. Hyunjin and Jeongin go into the kitchen where she is. “Do you want me to fix something for lunch or would you rather make some yourself?” Jeongin looks to Hyunjin, letting him decide. Hyunjin chooses they make their own food.

Hyunjin grabs a small container of tomatoes out of the fridge and carries them to his room with Jeongin, letting Kkami sleep on the couch like he is. 

Hyunjin wraps his arms around Jeongin’s back, Jeongin laughing and feeding him a tomato. Hyunjin smiles while eating and pats Jeongin’s stomach. Jeongin leans back into his shoulder, his heart beating. He wonders if someone will come in.. maybe just him being with Hyunjin the way he is is what makes him so nervous. 

Hyunjin stays quiet and fidgets with Jeongin’s shirt, rubbing his cheek against Jeongin’s neck. Jeongin is reminded of when Hyunjin was over at his house. “Hey Hyunjin..”

Hyunjin pauses “Yes?”

“When you were sleeping at.. my house.”

Hyunjin waits.

“I kissed your mole.”

Hyunjin bursts out laughing, his face getting hot. “You kissed my face Innie?”

“Yeah-“ He turns around to look at Hyunjin, who’s still laughing. Jeongin starts laughing too, but awkwardly.

“Did you actually?” Hyunjin asks, face still a little surprised and excited. 

“Yes-“ 

“Oh my god.” Hyunjin puts a hand up to his mouth and looks away. “Cute..”

“hUh?” Jeongin exclaims, Hyunjin laughing and clapping as he rolls back on the bed. Jeongin is a little confused, but he thinks he kinda understands.

Hyunjin blinks hard and stares at his bed. “Wow.” His heart beats. “Can I return the favor.”

“Huh-“ Jeongin glances around the room “I- on my cheek- Uhm-“

Hyunjin holds Jeongin and looks at him, closing his eyes and kissing his cheek. “oH mY gOd-“ Hyunjin smiles and pulls away. Jeongin’s face is beet red. “That’s the first time anyone has done that.” Jeongin says. Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he chuckles, looking away. “Do you like me Innie? I know you said we were soulmates bust still.”

Jeongin looks into his eyes but can’t keep contact. “I think so..”

Hyunjin swallows and looks to the side, laying down. Jeongin lays down beside him and puts his arms over his stomach, staring at the ceiling silently. Hyunjin watches him and puts his hand in his hair, running his fingers through the strands. 

They lie there quietly for a while, Hyunjin and Jeongin slowly scooting closer to one another until they’re wrapped in each other’s arms. “Innie.” Hyunjin says into his neck. Jeongin hums. “I just felt like saying your name again..” Jeongin smiles and runs his fingers up and down Hyunjin’s back. “Hyunjin.” He replies. Hyunjin purrs.

-

For dinner they had stew, afterwards taking Kkami out again. It begins to snow while they walk, the boys shivering. Hyunjin picks Kkami up and wraps him in his jacket so he doesn’t get cold, the trio walking back to warm up. They sit at the table drinking hot water, Hyunjin holding Kkami in his lap. Jeongin smiles at Kkami, Kkami doing a low growl and Hyunjin laughs. Jeongin laughs back.

-

“H-Hyunjin-“ Jeongin says in a panic. “I accidentally packed two pairs of pants instead of a shirt-“ He says while shirtless, trying to get dressed for the night. Hyunjin laughs and goes over to his dresser, throwing Jeongin a tee. Jeongin laughs awkwardly and puts it on. “Thanks.” He ruffles his hair and lies on the bed, Hyunjin laying atop him. Hyunjin picks up his head and stares at the younger, Jeongin meeting his eyes and parting his lips. They can feel their hearts beating against each other, blinking hard. Hyunjin licks his lips quickly, subconsciously, taking a few deep breaths. “You’re handsome.” Hyunjin remarks.

Jeongin’s cheeks flush a dark red “You too.” Hyunjin breathes in again. “Innie, your.. lips..” 

Jeongin licks them and blinks, waiting for Hyunjin to finish. 

“I.. Wanna kiss you.”

Jeongin turns his head away and rolls over, burying his face in the blankets. “Ah.”

Hyunjin blinks hard and sits speechless, watching Jeongin. That was probably too fast..

Jeongin stays in the spot on the bed, crawling under the covers and peaking his eyes out. Hyunjin crawls under to sleep, Kkami jumping on the bed and lying between them. Jeongin smiles as Hyunjin and makes him blush. Hyunjin pets Kkami and turns his lamp off, staring at Jeongin and getting the same thing back. They stop eventually, Jeongin rolling over to sleep.

Jeongin holds his chest, gripping at the fabric of Hyunjin’s shirt and pulling his knees to his chest, his heart pounding. This is where it finally cements in his mind how much he likes Hyunjin.


	5. Why

Jisung calls Hyunjin in the morning, but he ends up waking up Jeongin. Jeongin tries to wake up Hyunjin before the call ends but fails so he continues trying to get Hyunjin up. It doesn’t help that he’s equally tired. Hyunjin looks at his phone “What does he want?” He rubs his eyes and shuts them tight, groaning. He calls Jisung back. “Hey.” he says flatly. 

Jisung is so loud even Jeongin can hear him. “Hey man, what are the answers to the homework.” 

Hyunjin scrunches up his face “Ask anyone except me, I don’t have that shit.” He looks up at Jeongin, who’s holding back a laugh. He smiles. 

“Yeah.. Oh my god did you see that thing?”

“Jisung, I don’t know what thing you’re talking about unless you tell me.” 

“Hmph. Like the uhm the movie.”

“I haven’t seen any movies lately.”

“Ughhh you should watch it.”

“What movie are you even talking about?”

“The one with like the two people.”

“The one based on the drama series?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll check it out sometime, thanks.”

Jisung begins to ramble again, but Hyunjin not having the energy for it excuses himself snd hangs up. Jeongin begins to giggle at him. “Do you two actually get along or not? I can’t tell.”

Hyunjin tsks and smirks, holding back a laugh. “I tend to be critical about things,, and he tends to dislike that.”

“Ahhh. Yeah you can seem.. judgy?”

Hyunjin laughs and looks up at Jeongin. “You’re going to have to get going soon.”

Jeongin nods, feeling the shirt he’s in. “Oh yeah-“

“You can have it, I borrow your stuff all the time.”

Jeongin hugs himself in it, it’s so different when it’s not Hyunjin wearing it. Kkami has long since moved from between them, so Hyunjin picks him up and holds him in his lap, focusing on him. Kkami seems to be in a good mood today, much to Hyunjin’s delight.

Jeongin finds it baffling that he’s managed to wish he got attention instead of the dog, but he knows he gets plenty of attention too.. He gets out of the bed and changes into different pants, tucking Hyunjin’s shirt in and turning to him. Hyunjin looks up, smiling softly and turning his attention back down. 

Jeongin crawls into the bed and pets the top of Kkami’s head, running his thumb over his forehead and gently petting behind his ears. Kkami closes his eyes, sticking his tongue out. 

Hyunjin reaches a hand up and tries petting Jeongin like Kkami, Jeongin furrowing his brows in confusion and looking into Hyunjin’s soft, smiling eyes. Blush spreads lightly over his cheeks, him lowering his head a little so its easier. Hyunjin can’t help but laugh, running his hand on Jeongin’s ears and neck. Jeongin squirms slightly. “Ah, it gives me goosebumps.” He says. Hyunjin takes his hand away and just looks at him, returning to the dog shortly after. Jeongin knows Hyunjin loves Kkami but.. damn.

Jeongin gets a call from his mom. “Are you awake enough? We’ll come by and pick you up soon so you can come home and get dressed for church.” Jeongin hums in agreement, and his mom says goodbye and hangs up. Hyunjin looks at him with curiosity. “I’m gonna go soon.” Hyunjin nods, looking down again at the dog. 

Jeongin thinks to himself, is he no better than a dog? But also about how ridiculous comparing himself to the dog is, since he knows Hyunjin loves them both.. Love.. Love? “Hyunjin.” Jeongin says, Hyunjin looking back up at him. “Do you love me?” Hyunjin is a bit taken aback. “Well- I think so? Why?” Jeongin purses his lips. “I was just wondering.”

“I see.” Hyunjin lays back down on the bed, staring at Jeongin now while petting Kkami. Jeongin lies down too, Hyunjin reaching out a hand and running it over the mole on Jeongin’s ear. He leans in and gives it a kiss, Jeongin’s mouth opening in an O of shock. Hyunjin’s mom knocks on the door. “Your mom’s here.” 

Jeongin nods and looks back and Hyunjin. “See you Monday.” He grabs his things and waves goodbye, leaving.


	6. Complex

Jeongin plops down on his bed, gazing up at his ceiling. Hyunjin just ended their call, nothing has changed since Saturday. Jeongin wants change.. maybe Hyunjin doesn’t.. if he doesn’t why did he start all of this? Jeongin runs his fingers through his hair, picking up his phone. It’s Thursday, Hyunjin comes over tomorrow. Right. “Damn it..” He swears under his breath, putting a hand over his mouth. “That’s not a swear right?” He thinks and furrows his brows, googling it. Ah, yeah. He was right. He lets out a long sigh and puts his phone down, looking over at his hamper and Hyunjin’s shirt. He shuts his eyes tight and groans, rolling to the other side of the bed and pulling the sheet over him. His phone lights up with a ping, as he looks it’s from Jisung.

“Hey man you got the homework?”

Jeongin furrows his brows. “You talk about homework a lot.” 

Jisung replies quickly “I wanna pass, I’ll make it up to you man I just need to pass rn so I can make it out of this place alive.” 

“I’m in the year younger than you Jisung, no I don’t have your homework.”

“Oh you’re right. I really need to get this shit done. But Im meeting up with these guys tomorrow for a band thing.”

“Oh?”

“They’re older than me but I’ve known them for like forever, one of them is.. 3 years older. The other just 1.”

“Hm. Well, good luck. Stay safe.”

“Yeah! I will, thanks bro. Tell Hyunjin I said hi, I think he hates me.”

“He definitely doesn’t hate you.”

“How would you know?”

“He’s not the kind of guy to hate people man, I trust that. He’s just critical of you.”

“Fine then lol.”

“lol”

“k bye”

“bye” Jeongin shuts off his phone and goes back into his thoughts, he wishes his mind were like a camera, capturing every moment. Hyunjin is so straightforward, so honest with everything. Jeongin wants to be so straightforward. He tries to be honest, he likes letting his feelings be known truthfully but, he’s unsatisfied with that. He has all these feelings about everyone and everything, everything other people do, but Hyunjin is so tolerant, or maybe he just doesn’t say as much. Jeongin admires that. Hyunjin probably thinks more than him, he thinks, he’s always got something on his mind. He’s very caring too, maybe Hyunjin is even more complex.

Jeongin puts himself to sleep with these thoughts.


	7. Kisses

Hyunjin and Jeongin get on the bus, going to their same spot as they do every day. Jeongin sits by the window, Hyunjin putting his hand down to hold his in Jeongin’s the way they’ve been doing every day. Jeongin stares out the window, focused on the trees outside, the hand in his, they’re all nice. Hyunjin taps Jeongin’s shoulder, showing him something on his phone. Jeongin turns to look, but stares at his eye, glancing between his eye, mole and lips. He licks his own and Hyunjin looks at him from the phone. “Did you watch?” Jeongin blinks “N-No-“ He looks back down at the phone, Hyunjin rewinding so he can see. He can’t get Hyunjin out of his mind, faking a few laughs at the jokes, hes so out of it. When the video’s over Hyunjin smiles but he can tell plenty well Jeongin wasn’t paying attention.

Hyunjin tightens his hold on Jeongin’s hand, turning to him and looking him in the eyes. Jeongin moves his head back a bit. “You okay?” Hyunjin asks. “Yeah I.. You’re.. so pretty.” Hyunjin turns away and lets out a few nervous chuckles. “Is that what’s been on your mind?” Jeongin nods. “Oh... I.. Can’t wait to get to your house.” Jeongin nods.

-

The stop arrives, the boys getting off and Jeongin taking him by the hand into his room quickly, Hyunjin laughing as they fall onto the bed. “You’re so excited.” Hyunjin says but, honestly so is he. He looks at Jeongin, his desperate eyes staring right into his own. “Innie..” Hyunjin says and gulps. Jeongin licks his lips again, staring at Hyunjin’s. “Your lips are so plump.” He comments. Hyunjin blinks. “Well yes..” They stare for a long while, Jeongin’s little brother knocking on the door. “Hyunjin.” The boy announces. “Play Mario with me. Jeongin isn’t allowed to come.” Hyunjin laughs and goes with the boy, Jeongin following despite being told not to. They go out into the living room, Jeongin sitting beside Hyunjin and watching as he figures the game out immediately. Wow his brain. 

Jeongin pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his head on one and watching them play, Hyunjin getting competitive, which his little brother finds entertaining. 

-

The brother gets bored of them, making them go back to Jeongin’s room. Hyunjin lays down on top of Jeongin, tangling their legs together and putting his head on his chest. “Your heart might just be my favorite thing in the world. Is that why I want it so bad?” Hyunjin listens closely, smiling with content. 

Jeongin’s face heats up. “Hyunjin, what are we?”

“Whatever you want us to be.” Hyunjin’s heart pounds, and he gets up to grab his camera from his bag, putting a finger over Jeongin’s lips for a second. He takes the finger away and takes a photo, shoving it in his bag and letting the camera sit on the bed. Jeongin takes a deep breath to continue the conversation. Maybe Hyunjin took the picture to stall Jeongin’s answer, but Jeongin still needs to say it.

“I wanna be your boyfriend.” Jeongin blushes. 

“Boyfriend..” That word could choke him, he’s so nervous saying it. “We should.. yeah.. be.. boyfriends.”

Jeongin smiles like a dork, putting a hand up to his face. 

“Your heart is beating so fast Innie.”

He blushes harder “I’m happy.”

“Me too.”

Jeongin’s mom calls them for dinner, them untangling themselves and heading out. 

“You two are so close.” The mom says with a smile, the boys getting their servings of food. 

“Yeah.” Jeongin turns kinda pale, his mom wouldn’t suspect anything right? 

The mom stops and they all hold hands for a prayer before the meal, eating after.

-

Hyunjin and Jeongin get changed for sleep, Hyunjin laying down first. “Innie..” He says softly. Jeongin lies down beside him. “I don’t think we can tell anyone about us.” He says. Jeongin bites his lip. “Why...?” Hyunjin gulps. “Innie I- Korea isn’t- it’s not open. To these things. Not- enough. Like, people will judge us.” Jeongin looks down at him. “Yeah.. I get it. I won’t be able to keep it a secret forever. I won’t go around telling everyone but, if we last til we’re older, we should tell people. At least tell our parents sometime.”

Hyunjin nods in agreement. “I hope we last.” 

Jeongin nods back. “Me too. Neither of us are even 19 though. You’re 17, I’m 16.”

“Yeah. 3 years til we’re both adults.” Hyunjin’s hand grazes over Jeongin’s arm. “I wonder how different we’ll look.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be just as handsome.” Jeongin remarks.

“Pft- You’re going to look so much more manly. We might look a lot different.”

Jeongin runs his hand over Hyunjin’s mole. “We could be even more handsome yaknow.”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin laughs. “Not that you need to be any prettier than you are.” 

“Same to you.” 

Hyunjin puts his hand on Jeongin’s face now, brushing his hair back and swallowing. How often do they stare like this? There’s such a different feeling from this time and all of the last, both of them wetting their lips and staring down at each other’s with intent. With a twitch, they both slowly move their heads towards each other, Hyunjin’s lips parting, their eyes moving to look into the other’s as their noses touch. Hyunjin closes his first, taking the initiative and placing a few small kisses onto Jeongin’s lips. Jeongin’s eyes shut tight, his cheeks flushing dark red. Hyunjin inhales shakily, opening his eyes to see him. He closes them again, kissing him a few more times, when will it get serious?

Jeongin doesn’t know what to do, or maybe he’s just scared. His mouth opens as their lips part, Hyunjin biting his bottom lip and looking longingly into Jeongin’s eyes. Jeongin looks back, his heart pouding. “How am I supposed to do this-“ Jeongin’s heart fills with butterflies. 

Hyunjin smiles and tries not to laugh at how cute he is. “Just go with the flow, I’ve got no more experience than you have.” Jeongin takes a deep breath in “Alright.” 

Hyunjin brings their lips to meet again, moving his own slowly and with caution, Jeongin mirroring him. He feels, even if it’s not technically right, it feels right. Whatever they’re doing. Jeongin pulls away this time. “I’m glad my first kiss is with you Hyunjin.” Hyunjin laughs. “Then why do you keep pulling away?”

Jeongin laughs nervously. “I-“

Hyunjin smiles down at him. “We can stop here...” “For now.”

Jeongin blushes and puts his hands over his face. “Oh my god.”

“Did you not expect there to be a next time-?”

“No I just- A-“

Hyunjin laughs and puts his hands on Jeongin’s shoulders, head against his chest. “You’re so cute.”

“Thanks.” Jeongin takes his hands away and pouts. 

Hyunjin brings the blanket over them, resting his head over Jeongin’s shoulder and holding him, falling asleep in his arms. Jeongin falls asleep soon after.

“Boys-“ Jeongin’s mom knocks on the door, opening and looking inside. She smiles, shutting it, suspecting nothing.

-

When morning comes, Jeongin has to wake up Hyunjin so he can leave. “How do you sleep the way you do?” He laughs. Hyunjin rubs his eyes and stretches, leaning into Jeongin. He kisses the mole on his neck, Jeongin blushing. “Hyunjin-“ Hyunjin laughs. “You gotta go I-“ 

Hyunjin pulls away, tapping his lips. Jeongin shakes his head. “No, just a hug.” Hyunjin pouts and hugs him, getting up to leave. Jeongin pulls on a jacket to go out and watch him leave, him waving goodbye. 

Jeongin goes back inside, sitting on the couch, turning on a drama and getting lost inside his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to say this is the official end of the story, i might write a short side story for jisung 🤭 but dont count on it


End file.
